ojos azules
by RoseM Walker
Summary: cualquier que viera a makoto y a rin diría que ellos no tenían nada en común, y no se equivocaban al decir eso, pero hay algo que si tienen en común y eso son esos bellos ojos azules que siempre están con ellos (MakoHaru y RinTori) pasen y lean


**Waazaaa! Aquí yo! Con otra historia, pero esta vez de free! Y yaoi! Ciertamente amo ese género! Seguramente se preguntaran quien es esta loca?! Bien… como se puede ver es la primera vez que q escribo un fic de free yaoi, pero es que no puede evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, sino no me quedaría tranquila! Bueno! Para que sepan no soy primerisa en los fics, ya que tengo otros pero, de parejas normales, si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otras historias. Bueno como sea, vallamos al fic**

**Parejas: MakoHaru, RinTori y leve nagisa x gou (si no te gusta esta última pareja ya sabes que hacer, aunque igual me gustaria que leyeras)**

**Declamier: Free! No me preteneces la historia en cambio si**

Makoto se encontraba admirando a su pareja dormir plácidamente, era algo que él amaba enormemente, pero… ¿Qué no amaba el del chico peli negro? Él amaba todo, desde su elegante forma de nadar y a pesar de todo, su forma de ser, pero lo que le gustaba de su novio era sus bellos ojos azules, eso ojos oceánicos que siempre lo llamaban, esos ojos que a pesar de tener un rostro inexpresivo siempre mostraban los sentimientos que sentía.

El disfrutaba ver descansar a Haru, pero lo único que le molestaba de esto era, el no poder ver a aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía el chico delfín, porque… esos ojos, siempre lo calmaban y daban seguridad y tranquilidad, le daban esa sensación de que todo estará bien y nada malo pasaría, porque el mayo miedo del de orbes verdes era no poder ver más a aquellos ojos oceánicos, por no solo el hecho de que lo hacían sentir seguro, sino también porque pensaba que era que ya no lo quería más y se había cansado de él, y eso era algo que lo ponía sumamente triste y por supuesto si esto llegase a pasar, él no lo detendría porque prefería verlo feliz y no triste.A pesar de esos pensamientos Makoto seguía alegre, ya que tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y eso de por sí ya lo ponía contento.

Aun recordaba el día en que se hicieron novios, estaba lloviendo y se había quedado a dormir en casa del azabache, esa noche el mayor de ambos no había podido dormir debido a unas pesadillas y el chico orca como buen amigo lo había abrazado protectoramente para que se sintiera mejor, al hacer esto el muchacho amante del agua le había dicho que lo quería y el otro sin querer le había dicho que lo amaba, aquello había hecho que Haru se quedara estático, pero luego se deshizo del abrazo a beso tiernamente a su amigo, el cual se había quedado petrificado ante la acción pero después correspondió el gesto, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron para luego dormirse abrazados, ya en la mañana hablarían de eso. Al castaño le apareció una sonrisa boba en el rostro al recordar ese momento

Decidió irse y esperar a que su ex amigo y actual pareja se despertara para volver, pero algo lo detuvo cuando se paró para ir a fuera, volteo para ver que lo agarraba y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Haru

-no quería molestarte- contesto con una sonrisa tierna el nadador de espalda a una pregunta no formulada- es que te veía muy tranquilo durmiendo

-no importa, tu a mí no me molestas-dijo simplemente el amante del agua

-bueno, había venido para ver si estabas bien, ya que te llame y no contestabas, pensé que estabas enfermo, pero ya veo que estas bien, así que debería irme-dijo el más alto parándose para irse, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el otro

-no quiero que te vallas, quédate a dormir conmigo- dijo el nadador del _freestyle_

-Pero…- Makoto callo al ver eso ojos azules que rogaban que le dieran una buena respuesta, a lo que el simplemente se rindió- de acuerdo- y procedieron los dos a acostarse nuevamente en la cama de Haru

-oye Makoto…- llamo Haru

-si? Qué ocu…-comenzó el aludido, pero fue interrumpido por lo labios de su novio, se quedó sorprendido por eso, pero luego lo correspondió y no puedo evitar sentir aquella sensación de deja vu, el beso fue apasionado y recargado de todas las emociones del chico peli negro, al separarse por la obvia razón de falta de aire se miraron a los ojos para luego caer dormidos en los brazos del otro

El pelirrojo se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que su kohai viniera de la cocina con algún bocadillo que disfrutar, en realidad, rin no leia el libro, solo lo tenía para aparentar, ya que no podía evitar pensar en el peli plata que tenia de pareja, a ese pequeño chico que, ciertamente, le quitaba el aliento, porque a pesar de ser tan pequeño y debilucho, era tierno y sentía la ganas de protegerlo.

Rin amaba todo de su pareja, desde su alta preocupación hacia él, hasta quien lo diría, su desorden, pero más que todo sus ojos azules, con aquel toque suspicaz de infantilismo y ternura característico de él, que hacían que callera en lujuria; eso ojos grandes, llenos de cariño y admiración al verlo

El chico tiburón recordaba muy bien el día en que se volvieron novios, y como no, su primer momento íntimo. _Habían estado todo el día practicando, puesto que se acercaban las competencias inter-escolares y querían ser los mejores, y al llegar a su habitación, estaban exhaustos y todo sudorosos, algo que hacía que el pequeño Nitori no pudiera apartar la mirada de su sempai, y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por rin, el cual se hizo el que no se daba cuenta, ya que sabía que en algún momento, el otro apartaría la mirada, pero no lo hacía, y empezaba a impacientarse, ya que si el otro no dejaba de verlo con aquello ojos, no sabría que podría hacerle, de un momento a otro, rin, que no aguantaba las ganas, tomo a Aiichiro y lo tiro en la cama, y se puso encima de el_

_-R-rin-sempai! Que está haciendo?! – pregunto su compañero de cuarto muy exaltado_

_-Creo que has leído bastantes novelas eróticas como para saberlo- dijo Matsuoka en el oído de Nitori, haciendo que este último se sonrojara a más no poder y por consiguiente, haciendo que el "tiburón" se excitara más-solo espero, que luego no me odies_

_-C-como podría o-odiarlo sempai, si yo…. Si yo….- tartamudeo Nitori_

_-Si tú que…?- pregunto el mayor desesperado por saber la respuesta_

_-si yo…..-empezó el menor, suspiro y continuo- si yo lo amo sempai- el pelirrojo al escuchar la confesión del peligris se quedó atónito_

_-p-por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto en tono bajo el de dientes afilados_

_-porque tenía miedo de que usted no me correspondiera-respondió el de ojos azules apenado, ante esto el otro se quedó todavía más atónito , es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que se moría por él?_

_-si seras idiota Ai, es que acaso no te das cuenta lo especial que eres para mí?-pregunto rin_

_-pero, es que usted quiere a nanase-san-contesto, el más grande abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, pero luego cambio su expresión a una consoladora _

_-puede que no te equivoques con lo que dices, es cierto que alguna vez quise a Haru, pero, lo que sentí por él, no es lo mismo que siento por ti, si no fuera asi, por qué crees que me encuentro encima de ti?-dijo-yo te amo Ai- Aiichiro se había quedado sorprendido agradecido de que su querido sempai lo amase igual que el, pero se sorprendió mas, cuando de improvisto el otro lo beso con pasión y empezó a tocarlo sin ninguna meticulosidad- Ai, si no quieres esto, es hora de que lo digas, porque no si luego podre detenerme_

_-y-yo q-quiero esto rin-sempai-dijo el interpelado decidido_

_-no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo el de ojos rojos, para luego empezar a hacerle cosas muy pervertidas a el pequeñin._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, ese fue el mejor día de toda su vida, recordaba todo claramente, desde inicio a fin, lo mejor de todo es que después de esa noche siguieron más

La alegría de rin esfumo tan pronto como llego, porque hace media hora que SU novio se había ido a buscar algo para merendar y aun no volvia, y empezaba a impacientarse, es más, si el chico de baja estatura no volvia en diez minutos el iría a buscarlo, porque bien era sabido que el no era el único que estaba detrás del muchacho, o no habían otros lujuriosos que también lo veian con deseo, pero el menor nunca se daba cuenta de ellos

-sumimasen rin-sempai-dijo el susodicho entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con sándwiches- me tarde cortando los tomates, otra vez, lo siento, a el más alto esta disculpa la valió una mierda, lo había tenido preocupado por nada, o no, eso no se quedaría asi, le enseñaría a ese pequeñejo lo que pasaba cuando hacían enfadar a Rin Matsuoka, y tomo a el chico de ojos azules y lo tiro en la cama, para luego, el posarse en cima, y empezar a tocarlo de muchas maneras todas menos lindas a los ojos de un niño, lo cual catalogarían como cosas de adultos

-r-rin-san, q-que está haciendo?- pregunto el pequeño chico entre gemidos mientras el otro lamia su cuello

-te castigo por hacerme esperar-dijo el Matsuoka, y siguió hacia abajo, lamiendo el pecho, sacando más gemidos del otro, esto, hizo que se exitara mas, y siguió lamiendo mucho más abajo, y empezó a quitarle las ropas a su kohai- sabes? Cada dia mas, pienso que todo lo que haces, lo haces para llamar mi atención, pero descuida, no necesitas hacer eso para llamar mi atención-dijo en un tono perverso, acto seguido, se quitó la ropa, quedando asi, desnudos los dos, por consiguiente, pudieron empezar bien con el "castigo"

Haru y Makoto se encontraban en la cocina preparando algo de comer, bueno, mako, solo ayudaba y apenas, mientras que haru preparaba unos de sus tantos platos a base de caballa, al culminar la actividad se sentaron a comer disfrutando por la compañía del otro, después de degustar los alimentos preparados por el mayor del dúo, el menor se puso a fregar los platos, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer , luego de hacer la tarea, se pusieron a conversar, uqe a los ojos de cualquiera, parecería una conversación de una sola persona, pero para las personas que lo conocían, sabían bien, que el castaño no necesitaba que el pelinegro hablase para entenderlo.

Cuando se hicieron las 10, Makoto decidio irse a casa, pero haruka le pidió que se quedara, a lo que el chico orca negó dulcemente, alegando que no quería que sus padres se preocupasen por el

-pero puedes llamarlos-dijo nanase

-mi teléfono no tiene batería-dijo tachibana

-pero puedes llamarlos desde aquí-contraataco el mayor señalando a el teléfono que tenía en su casa, su acompañante quería refutar, pero sabía que cuando haru se volvía caprichoso con algo, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener lo que quiere

-de acuerdo- dijo el más alto rindiéndose, vio a su amigo, puedo leer claramente en su rostro _gane _-si ya sé que ganaste-suspiro y tomo el teléfono y marco a su hogar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de su madre, y se pusieron a hablar-hola mama…si soy yo… lo se… bueno, me voy a quedar en casa de haru, no importa cierto?... muy bien buenas noches…-colgó- bien, al parecer si puedo quedarme- el chico delfín sonrió

Después de hablar con su madre, fueron nuevamente a la habitación del azabache, al entrar, Makoto se dirigió asía el armario a sacar un futon para poder dormir, pero fue jalado por su novio, cayendo en la cama de este

-h-haru! Que haces?!-pregunto un tanto exaltado, pero el otro no respondió, solo se puso encima de el y empezó a besarlo, bajando hasta el cuello, donde empezó a dar lamidas, haciendo el que el nadador de espalda soltara uno que otro gemido,, luego el mayor, volvió a subir mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, sabiendo lo que pasaría después-s-shtto h-haru- pero al igual que la otra veces el nombrado no pareció importarle y se puso a quitar la camisa del muchacho, "mako-chan" al ver esto, ya no aguantaba mas y tomo a haru y lo posiciono debajo de el, haciendo como una especie de jaula-sabes haru? Una vez que empiezas un juego, no puedes pararlo hasta terminarlo-

-y quien dijo que quería pararlo?-pregunto el aludido, mako solo sonrió y empezó la acción que haruka no termino, una vez ambos desnudos, empezaron con el "juego"

Horas más tarde, ambos estaban cansados por toda la pasión que habían tenido, se encontraban abrazados, ahora el azabache encima del castaño durmiendo, mientras este último acariciaba su espalda, para luego el también caer dormido. Esa noche fue una de las tantas donde durmieron como nunca

Rin y Aiichiro se encontraban en la cama del primero al igual que la pareja anterior, cansados

-ya aprendiste que no debes hacer que me moleste Ai?-pregunto el pelirrojo a su acomañante, pero este no contesto, el pensó que se había dormido, pero no era así, lo único que hizo fue esperar una respuesta, pasaron los segundos y nada, el "tiburón" empezó a reocuparse-oye Ai….-

-n-no sempai!- dijo Nitori con determinación pero un poco avergonzado- aun no eh entendido, creo que debería volver a castigarme- el mayor abrió los ojos como platos por lo que el chico le había dicho, pero luego puso una sonrisa

-bueno… ya que no as aprendido, debería hacerlo- le dijo al pequeño nadador y nuevamente empezaron con el "castigo"

En la mañana un chico rubio se encontraba caminan hacia la casa de su novia, una vez afuera de la casa de ella, toco la puerta, y le abrió esta

-buenos días gou-chan-saludo nagisa animadamente

-buenos días nagisa-le saludo la interpelada, pasaron a la casa- quieres algo de tomar?-

Jugo de naranja por favor- respondió el de ojos rosas, la muchacha le sirvió la bebida-gracias- tomo un trago del jugo- oye gou-chan luego de hacer el trabajo saldremos con lo demás?

-y te dije que es kou!-dijo casi gritando- y no lo se, eh estado llamando a nii-san, pero no me contesta-

-lo mismo me pasa a mi con haru-chan y mako-chan, se que rei-chan esta enfermo, pero ellos? Que habrá pasado? me pregunto porque nos contestan- dijo hazuki con un dedo en la barbilla

-no lo se, tal vez estén dormidos- dijo gou

-es lo mas probable-dijo el nadador de brazadas restándole importancia- oye gou-chan!- llamo, la nombrada lo miro y le hizo un gesto con la mano con la mano de que continuara, el se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, cuando se separaron el rostro de la menor de los matsuoka le hacía competencia a su cabello- empecemos con el trabajo- la de ojos rojos solo asintió y empezaron con el manuscrito, aun preguntándose porque sus amigos no le contestaban

Lo que ellos no sabían es que se encontraban durmiendo, exhausto por la placentera noche que tuvieron.

**Hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, el cual no se si continuar, debería hacer? Eso depende de los que ustedes digan**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
